


To Many hands in the pot

by sur1sur



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4164570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sur1sur/pseuds/sur1sur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nova Prime has the guardians, BSI and Nova Corp handle the break in at NOVA<br/>Rocket and Groot team up with Terri and Orson  of the BSI<br/>Peter, Gamora and Drax team up with Nippy and Wendy<br/>Will include other character, who will be adding when they show up<br/>Does not count being mention (seems like something Thanos would have done)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Every Alarm at Nova Corp was going off and the building was in locked down. Someone had broken into the secure vault that held the Infinity Stone. 

Nova Prime hurried to the vault before giving the signal for the vault to be opened.

As the Vault opened, Everyone was surprised to see all the boxes had been opened and on the floor were part of the team that was robbing the vault, most were dead, two were still alive."

Nova Prime started forward and looked at the dead around her (a Kree, a skrull, an Asgardians, a Shi'ar, and a Xandarian) before stopping by the two survivors before asking, "Who hired you?"

The two robbers looked at each other before the former said, "Rather spend life in prison than be a stoolie to Nova Corp." 

The other replied," Just get us our attorney, so we can enter our pleads."

Nova Prime said, "Take them to the interrogation room, once their attorney have arrive, take their statement." Wondering who could have gotten a Kree, Skrull, Asgardian, Shi'ar, Xandarian, Vorian, and Dilmemian to work together

Nova Prime entered her office before sending out messages to Guardians of the Galaxy, Bureau of Special Investigation, and Nova's own Whitewash team (Black Ops team was permanently closed until Grenade was found). 

The message was quite simple. Nova Corp Headquarters, NOW. Very Important. Huge Robbery.

(NEXT CHAPTER reaction to message and temporary teams formed)


	2. Reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter tell the guardians that Nova Prime wants to talk to them at HQ  
> Nippy tells her team  
> Nova Prime has Whitewash team ready to go

When the guardians entered the room, late as usually because Peter did not want to get out of bed. They saw the BSI team.

Rocket seeing the BSI team already sitting around the table, turned to Peter and angrily said, "So this is why you would not let me bring any of my guns with me."

Peter raised his hand defensively before saying," I did not know anything about them being here."

Nova Prime was not going to have a fight start, when they had an important matter to clear up, Yelled," Your late, take a seat so we can get busy."

Rocket replied, " I am not working with those Amateurs. Don't even know enough about undercover work to not almost spoil a cover."

Wendy said, "I am learning, so get off my case."

Nova had enough, and in her most authorized voice, said; " Peter, please have your team sit down, NOW."

Peter leads the rest of the guardians to the table, signally Groot to carry Rocket, who was standing defiantly, to the table.

Nova Prime quickly told them about the break in of the Heavily Secured Vault before saying, " I am combining your two groups. You have two objective, first find out what they stole. Second find out, who was behind this act."

Nippy turned to Peter before saying," Since we are working together, again. Let us divide our group into two groups. I am putting Orson and Terri on the vault and the captured robbers. Wendy and myself will go out and search for information on who hired the robbers to break in to the vault before killing them."

Peter replied," Rocket is our best break out expert. So he and Groot will assist in the vault investigation-

"I am not working with him, " interrupted Orson.

Nippy glared at Orson before saying, "We have a contract, and you will be working with him."

Rocket said, "Groot and I do not need any help to solve this."

Peter reached into his pocket and pulled out a yellow disc and toss it to Rocket.

Rocket looked from Peter to the yellow disc and back before saying," Your using this, now of all time."

Peter answered, "Don't worry, I am sure I can get more. But to answer your question, YES, I am."

Rocket broke the disc into four pieces before crossing his arms and saying, "Come on Orson, let us get to the vault."

Nova Prime replied," The vault has been relocked and secured. The corpse are in the Coroner's room. The prisoners are with their lawyers and have not said a word."

Orson said, "We need to inspect the scene of the crime, Nova Prime."

Nova Prime sighed before replying," I will have Wilburt take you to the vault but no stealing." As she glared at Rocket.

Rocket ignored Nova Prime's glare before saying, "Let us investigate the vault." Before hoping up to Groot' shoulder.

Orson and Terri followed Wilbert and Groot out of the room.

Nippy and Peter took their team out to look for clues as to who could have paid for the robbery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In another story I did not publish  
> The Guardians can trade chores or favors for special cards  
> Gamora cards are Green  
> Drax cards are Blue  
> Groot cards are Brown  
> Peter cards are Red  
> Rocket cards are Yellow  
> You returned them when you call in a favor


	3. the vault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rocket, groot, Orson and Terri follow Wilbert to the vault.

Rocket looked at the vault door before asking, "How did they enter with out damaging the door?"

Wilbert answered," I believe you are here to figure that out." As the vault door open.

Orson quickly entered and notice the vault was put back the way it was before asking," How are we to know what was stolen?"

Wilbert answered, "Three safety boxes were empty. Those are the ones, you need to worry about."

Rocket replied," YOUR AN IDJIT. If I was part of a gang to rob this place, I would make sure that I brought along fakes to hide what I stole. Would claim you caught me before I got a chance."

Orson said, " I think your right about that. Too many extremely valuable items here for a thief not to attempt to bring along a few forgeries."

Groot replied, "I am groot" 'Rocket, the huge sunstone in the corner is a fake.'

Rocket glanced over to the corner before saying, "Groot bring that gem down here. So we can check it out."

Wilbert seeing Groot lifting the sunstone off the shelf, yelled, "Drop it, you, dumb tree."

Rocket replied, "You heard the man, Groot."

Groot released his hold on the sunstone and it fell to the floor below and chattered into millions of pieces.

Rocket looked to Wilbert before saying," IF that was a real sunstone, it would not have chattered."

Wilbert quickly called Nova Prime before turning to the other and saying, "Nova Prime has authorized a complete check of all items in the vault.

Rocket said," Of course with you guys handling everything, the culprit smell will be deluded if not completely gone."

Orson asked, "What do you mean?"

Rocket tapped his nose before saying, "The person, who messed with all this stuff probably left his scent on some of the stuff. But since it has been handle and rehandle the scent is mostly gone by now>"

Wilbert opened the first safety box before saying ," This is suppose to be the Ring of Atlas."

Terri stepped up before saying, "It is a fake, the stone has a crack and the gold is electroplated on. Not pure gold."

So it began with each item being checked out and IF it was genuine, it was returned to the safety box. If not the box remained opened."

After 3 hours they were down to the last item. The Infinity stone

Wilbert said, "See the container is still there."

Groot replied, "I am GRoot" 'But I feel no power coming from inside it'

That all Rocket needed before saying, "Bring it out and open it."

Orson grabbed the container and opened it and found it to be empty.

Rocket shook his head before saying." A replica holder."

Wilbert said, "I have already let Nova Prime know."


	4. In Search of the Mastermind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drax, Gamora, Peter, Wendy and Nippy split into two teams to search for the mastermind of the vault robbery

Nippy said," We need to split into two teams. That way we can search faster."

Peter replied," I think Wendy and I should be one team. Gamora, Drax and you be the other team."

Nippy shook her head before saying," I will team with Drax and Gamora can team with Wendy. We will send any findings back here to you."

Peter was not about to be left behind replied," I am the leader of the guardians and should be on one team."

Gamora said, "Peter on Xandar, you are too well know. If this investigation leads off-world we will have to reorganize the teams."

Wendy coughed before saying," I think we should also use the Milano as a base of operation. If anyone from Nova was involved it would be best that they did not know how much we have found out."

Nippy replied," That is an excellent idea. Peter we will be staying on your ship again."

Gamora turned to Peter and said, "Have it clean before we get back."

Peter knew what Gamora would do to him if he did not get the ship back into some order of cleanliness, since it was his fault it was a mess. Before replying," I will start to clean once I am back aboard the Milano." before leaving Nova headquarter.

Nippy said, "Drax and I will hit the bars north of here-"

"Why are we hitting bars, they had not done anything to us," interrupted Drax.

Gamora smiled before saying, "It is a metaphor for going to bar."

Drax replied, "I don't understand, yesterday, when Peter and I play Blackjack it meant another card. Not to actual hit him."

Gamora said, "The word hit seems to be overused by terrans."

Wendy asked," Are you ready to go Gamora."

Gamora answered," Let us go check the bars south of here." Before leaving with Wendy.

Nippy sighed before saying," Drax if you think I am saying a metaphor just ask, Ok?"

Drax replied," Very well. Let us start hitting the bars."

Nippy sighed, thinking this was going to be a long case. Before she and Drax left the building.


	5. Gathering Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapters on how the two teams went about gathering information

Drax entered the saloon and hollered, "If anyone here knows who hired these thieves. They better tell me now before I rip the spine out of everyone here."

Nippy sighed before showing the pictures of the slain thieves.

When no one came forward with any information, they left the bar.

Nippy said. "You catch more flies with honey-"

"We are not after flies," interrupted Drax. As they approach the next bar.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gamora turned to Wendy before saying," You go in first and find a seat. I will come in a few moments later, and ask about the theives. You than do a mind scan and let me know, who we need to talk about."

Wendy replied,"That is highly illegal and not usuable in a court of law."

Gamora asked," Would you rather be working wtih rocket instead?"

Wendy immediately shivered before replying," Fine, Give me a few moments to test teh room." Before going into the bar.

Gamora waited five minutes before entering the bar and asking "Do you know who hires these theives?"

Wendy finally get a positive reading from one bar attendant, who slowly made his way out of the bar.

Gamora heard a glass being dropped and saw Wendy eyeing the door, and immediately knew what Wendy meant. Before heading for the door.

Wendy follow suit, grateful Gamora had everyone to nervous to stop anyone from leaving.

Gamora had the elderly Xandarian corner before asking, " What do you know about the person, who hired the theives."

The theif answered," He tried to hire me but I refuse to get a tattoo like the other. So he took the money back and left but not before I stole a few units." Before he grabbed his throat and dropped to the ground.

Wendy seeing Gamora about to help him, yelled, " Get away, he is about to blow up."

Gamora had seen what Rocket could do with bombs quickly moved away, just before he burst into flame.

Wendy said, " Luckily I got a image from him of a Terran Warlock."

Gamora replied, " Let us check the other bars and hope we can get more information."

Wendy smiled before saying, "At least we got one clue to start."


	6. Checking out the dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rocket, Wilbur. and Orson go to the medical examiner's lab.

Rocket said," Okay, it looks like over 95 percent of the items were stolen. I think we should check out the dead thieves."

Orson replied, "I think we should talked with the live thieves first."

Rocket shrugged before saying, "You go talk to the live ones. I am checking out the dead ones, first." Before heading for the door.

Wilber sighed before saying," I am to keep an eye on both of you, so you have to decide, which you are doing first."

Rocket replied, "I don't care where Orson and Terri goes but Groot and I are heading to the morgue." Before walking out the door followed by Groot.

Terri said, " We better follow him." and started after Groot and Rocket.

Orson glanced at Wilber before the former replied," Guess we are heading to the morgue." and followed after the rest.

Rocket entered the morgue, Groot refusing to enter, and seeing the coroner about to begin the examine, yelled, "Stop."

The medical examiner looked at Rocket before said, "I have a job to do here, rodent."

Rocket replied," I have Nova Prime permission to examine the corpses before you butcher them."

Orson and Wilber enter and the latter said, "Officer Brute, They have Nova Prime permission to examine the bodies before you do your thing."

Officer Brute replied," Fine, let me know when I can start my investigation." before leaving the room.

Rocket pulled a stool over before uncovering the dead thief. He quickly notice the odd color tattoo. He proceeded to do the same with all the dead thieves before saying," Orson take a couple of picture of the tats, they are kind of unusual."

Orson got out his camera and took a picture of five of the tattoos before asking," Are you sure you do not want a picture of all the victims?"

Rocket answered," There is something wrong about the tats. Tell Mr Brite not to start the medical examine."

Wilbur replied," Fine," Before going to tell Officer Brite not to start the exam until he was given the okay from Prime.


	7. Cleaning the ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Peter is waiting for the reports to come in he works on cleaning the ship

Peter gets back to the Milano and realizes he has a big job ahead of him.

Peter figures to start in the community room. Before he realized he is making the mess worst by trying to put the good and junk in separate piles.

So he figure he would put things in piles as to who stuff belong to whom by the door to their room.

He reaches down to touch a component to one of rocket's unfinished project and immediately pulls his hand away after getting zapped by it. He put rubber gloves on before taking the item and putting it next to Rocket's door.

After Peter had the Common room clean, he notice Gamora had nothing in front of her room, Drax had only a small pile of stuff, and Rocket had a decent size pile, as did he.

Peter opened his room and dumped his pile on the far side of the bed out of site before going to Drax room and opening it and finding the room as little clutter as he left in the main room. 

Peter grabbed Gamora few items and opened her door and was shocked, her room was worse than his room before thinking Rocket room is probably even more of a mess than this.

He walked over to Rocket's room and opened the door and his jaw nearly dropped, The room was pristine, not a speck of dust anywhere. So he careful put the pile of Rocket stuff from the common room in the corner before leaving the room.

Peter went into the kitchen and saw the huge amount of unclean dishes. He quickly opened the incinerator and began to toss all the dishware into it, he have enough time to get to the market and get replacement dishware.

Peter than put his headphones and starting thinking about everyone's room. He knew he was a ravager and ravagers never really cleaned. Drax at one time was a father and probably help his wife keep their place clean.  
Gamora was an assassin, so she had to keep everything clean on the outside but Thanos probably had slaves to keep his children room clean. Rocket was the opposite, he did not care if he left messes for others to clean but   
keep his own place clean, so he was not living in dirt.

Just than the reports were starting to come in. Saying everyone would be back on the Milano in a couple of hours to discuss what they have found out.

So Peter quickly got his coat, his gun and units and headed for the store to get replacement dishes.


	8. Talking to live prisoner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orson has a plan to make the thieves talk, if Rocket is up to it.

Rocket turned to Groot before saying," Now we need one of those two thieves, to start running their mouths."

Orson looked at Rocket and an idea came to him before asking, "Would you be willing to do some scaring?"

Rocket stopped and looked at Orson before asking," What have you got in mind?"

Orson looked around before leaning down and began to whisper his plan to Rocket, Groot and Terri.

A smile slow cross Rocket's face before saying, "Like the way you think." Before they continue to the prisoner's cell.

Rocket changed his facial expression from normal to glaring angrily. He looked at Terri before saying, "You ready timmy."

Terri replied, " It is ter-" and screamed.

Rocket said, "Guess if it can scare her, it can scare the Vorian prisoner." before snickering.

Orson handed Rocket a picture of one of the dead thieves before saying," His name is Oscar Delite. Tell the Vorian that he owe you a couple of grand."

Rocket turned to Groot and said, "Grab me before I can actually hurt the prisoner, Groot."

Groot nodded before they entered the Vorain's holding cell. Rocket looked to the Vorian and the attorney before saying," The officer here at Nova Corp told me you know where to find my friend ,Oscar"

The attorney said," My client has nothing to talk to you about the dead thieves."

Rocket yelled, " What he owe me two grand. Guess I am going to have to take it out of your hide." before leaping toward the Vorian.

Groot grabbed Rocket just inches away from the Vorian's face. Before taking Rocket outside.

The Vorian was so frighten, he yelled," Roatch killed him. I only did the Asgardian and Skull, according to our boss' plan." Before screaming as he suddenly burst into flame.

The attorney being so close to the Vorian also caught fire.

Groot opened the door and yanked Orson out of the room.

Rocket said, "Get rid of your phone with the pictures, now."

Orson pulled out his phone and seeing it turning bright red threw it into a trash can and watched the can burned.

Rocket heard the fire alarm go off before the sprinkler began to work. Drenching all of them.

Orson said," Guess it time for us to head to the Milano."

Rocket replied," Guess so." Before following Orson and Terri out of Nova Corp.

Terri turned to Rocket before asking." Which way to the Milano?"

Rocket began to scratch his chin and replied," If my mem-, hey Groot" as Groot grabbed him.

Groot with Rocket under his arm started toward where the Milano was parked and signal Terri and Orson to follow him.


	9. Gathering back aboard the Milano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The groups return to the Milano

Peter knowing the groups would be back shortly to the Milano and it was his turn to cook quickly made some Tacos and remembering how Rocket reacted when he did not have anything for groot to eat, also made a large fruit salad.

Rocket, Groot, Orson and Terri returned before the latter asked," Are we the first one back?"

Peter answered," Yes we only need to wait for Nippy, Drax, Wendy and Gamora to return."

Gamora entered before saying, "Wendy and I are back, we have some information."

Drax and Nippy entered, with the former saying," At least he told us what he knew."

Nippy replied, "I don't care if he you got him to talk. Because you started to kill him, the information will not be allow in a court of law."

Drax shrug before saying," We got the information we needed."

Peter said, " Dinner is ready." Hoping to forestall any arguing for now.

Terri seeing the fruit salad asked," How did you know I love fruits."

Rocket stepped in front of the salad before saying, "The salad is for Groot."

Groot said, "I am Groot" 'Rocket she can have some salad,too'

Rocket glared at Groot before saying, "He says you can have some but you will wait until he get some."

Terri asked, "Why should she have to wait until after Groot get some?"

Gamora yelled, "Everyone calm down. There is enough salad for Groot and Wendy to have some."

Peter said, "Everyone help themselves." and motion to the table.

Rocket replied," I have to check on something" Before walking past the table and to his room.

Drax asked, "What got into Rocket?"

Orson answered, "I don't know but I can tell you that shortly after interviewing one of the prisoners, he burst into flames, as did the other prisoner and all the corpses."

"From what we found out the mastermind, was a terran magician, low level from what we could find out." added Gamora.

Peter said, " You guys can not actual believe in magic."

Without another world Peter's Walkman floated into the room and hovered above the table.

Peter said, "telekinetic trick. I don't believe that magic is real and you can not convince me otherwise."

Wendy replied," None of us here are telekinetic individuals. So how is it floating above the table."

Terri made a signal in the air and the Walkman began to spin. Before saying, "Magic does exist Peter."

Peter tried to grab his Walkman but every attempt failed.

Rocket entered and walked behind Groot, made a few hand signals before coming around tossing a Red card to Peter before saying," This cancels your yellow card."

Nippy said, "If Magic was involved, we need to head to Orion Sorcery Society to check on possible suspects."

Peter watched as his Walkman slowly landed on the table before quickly grabbing it.

Gamora said, "We will need permission to land on the planet, they don't trust strangers."

Terri changed to a man before saying, "They should allow me to enter."

Nippy said, "Your not going in alone."

Groot replied," I am Groot." I will go in with her and Rocket will be hiding inside me.

Rocket said, "Groot said ' he would go with her ' and being a floral colossus, that show solve most of the problems" Before leaving the table.

Drax said, "Since you are part of our crew, for now, Your chores is to do the dishes, this week." Not forgetting the last time they worked with the BSI.

Peter said," Terry, you come with me to the cockpit and we can get permission to land there. The rest of you get some sleep."

Nippy replied," I agree with Peter, we should all get some rest before heading there."

With that the rest of the guardians went to their room while the BSI got their sleeping bags out.


	10. Orion Magic Society

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rocket, Terry and Groot go into the Orion Magic Society  
> Not everyone is happy to see them

Peter turned the communication channel on before turning to Terry and asking, "What is the Society Frequency?"

Terry took off his shirt. Tied his hair behind his head before making several symbols into the air before saying, " El testa. El tarso, El Traso."

Immediately a face appeared before Terry and said "This is the Orion Magic Society. How may I be of service?"

Terry answered," I wish to attempt to upgrade my status."

The face replied," We will be expecting you."

Peter said," This is freaking weird."

The face turned to Peter and said," We have no concern of what you think, so be quiet."

Peter replied," Listen, there is noth-" and suddenly froze.

Terry said, " There will be one other accompany me."

The face replied, " You are not a master, no one may accompany you."

Terry said, "He is a Tree Being named Groot."

The face replied," Very well, He may accompany you but no others." Before breaking the connection.

"ing you can do to me." finished Peter before glancing around and asking, "Where the talking head go."

Terry answered, "I have permission to take Groot along with me." Before leaving the cockpit. 

Peter input the coordinate and set the autopilot before heading down to the common area.

Peter went to Rocket room and knocked. Groot opened the door, shook his head and closed it on Peter.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rocket grinned at Groot before sayinig," Listen in order for this to work perfectly. You need to head straight to the Red Tower. Dont worry the doors will open automatically for you. Take Terry directly there. Once inside head to a corner with out s lot of people around. I will disembark from you. You are than to head to the red chambers. The Red Master will see you and maybe help get us get what we need.

Groot asked, "Will he see us"

Rocket answered," If eh does not want to see you , you will not be able to get to his tower."

Groot asked, "Is he one of your special friends?"

Rocket answered, "Yes, he is one of my special secret friends. Like the other ones, you know them."

Groot asked, "How are you going to be in two places at once?"

Rocket grinned and answered, "I have a plan already figured out." 

Suddenly someone was knocking on the door, Rocket put some wet wax on under his eyes before moaning, "What do you want?"

Gamora answered," Time for a meeting, so get your asses out here."

Rocket replied," Alright. We re coming." Before unlocking the door and motioning Groot to go ahead of him. Taking his time walking to the common room.

Peter seeing Rocket finally coming into the room. said. "Finally we can get this meeting started."

Rocket moaned before saying, "I cancelled out your favor with one of your own cards."

Peter replied," That ruled was changed, You are no longer allowed to cancel a favor once a mission is started." and toss the card back to Rocket.

Rocket exclaimed, "Since when, we have not had any meeting to discuss this."

Peter smirked before replying," That is why I came to your room."

Rocket glared at Gamora and Drax before angrily saying, "Don't any of you ask me for another favor, ever again." 

Peter said, "Plan is simple, Rocket will hide inside Groot. And if Terry gets into trouble, Rocket will get her/him out."

Terry asked, "Are you trying to get me killed? If Rocket is found inside Groot, all three us will be executed immediately."

Rocket toss a bottle in the air before saying, "Nothing will stop me from getting you out safely." and not catching the bottle, so it hit the floor.

Gamora asked, "Rocket, are you okay?"

Rocket bend over and made the sound of a moan being suppressed before picking up the bottle and replying, "I will be find just need to take a couple of pills and I'll be ready to go."

Nippy said," No one is hiding inside, Groot. I am not putting Terry's life in any more danger than what it is."

Groot turned on the translator before saying, "I will protect, Terry. The Red Wizard has requested to talk to me a long time ago. We will be under his protection."

Terry, in shock and surprise, asked, "The Red Wizard. He destroyed the Orange Wizard and the Orange House, even thou they deserved it, the perverted bastards." Slowly beginning to get angry.

Orson knew of only one thing to start to get Terri, this mad. Before saying," Calm down, if you let your emotion get to far out of hand, your going to hurt someone here."

Gamora asked," What did The Orange House do that upset you so much?"

Terry answered," I will tell you once we are done with this mission, in private." Getting her emotions back in control.

Peter said, " Rocket, your not going on this mission, go get some rest."

Rocket indignantly replied, " Your making me continue on this stupid mission. So I am going." Knowing Groot would know what to do.

Groot had seen Rocket do this act before and knew his role. He quickly wrapped Rocket with his wooden tendril, pop the bottle cap off and taking out two pills and pretend to drop them into Rocket's mouth.

Rocket started coughing and quickly drank the water before asking," What did you just give me?"

Groot turned off the translator before taking Rocket to his room.

Rocket said," Okay, Now let me inside."

Groot opened up his chest and let Rocket climb in before asking," How will you keep anyone from finding you?"

Rocket answered," Use the special key I gave you when you leave this room. That will keep everyone out. After we are on the planet, it will not matter."

Peter knocked on the door before saying, "Hey Groot, We have landed. Time to get going."

Groot opened the door and said, "I am Groot." Before leaving Rocket room and locking it with the special key.

Peter followed Groot into the common room before saying, "Okay, Groot is ready to go."

Terry walked to groot concentrated for a few minutes before touching Groot.

Rocket feeling Terry gathering up some magic counter by letting the magic slowly flow around him. Before whispering," Groot tell him that feels good and if he could do it again just a little lower."

Groot turned on the translator before repeating Rocket's statement.

Terry quickly moved her hand away from Groot before saying," Alright, we need to go to the shuttle and get a ride down to the planet."


	11. Orion Magic Society planetside (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terry, Groot and Rocket on Orion Society Planet

Rocket quietly said," Tell Terry, The Red Magician has transportation already plan."

Groot repeated Rocket statement while listening to Rocket do the incantation for transportation spell.

The next thing Terry knew, they were all on the planet surface. Terry glanced at Groot before saying," That was amazing, The Red Magician is very strong. Probably as strong as Doctor Strange.'

Groot asked," Who is Doctor Strange?" Before realizing the translator did not get transported with them.

Terry answered, " He is called the Supreme Sorcerer, A very powerful earth sorcerer." Before heading toward the registration tower.

Groot grabbed Terry before saying," We need to get to the Red Sorcerer tower, first. I promise if I ever came here I would go to his tower, first."

Terry about to argue, decided it was better not to anger a sorcerer, especially a powerful one. Before starting towards the Red Tower.

Rocket sensing two magic attacks, calmly said," Groot with one arm make a circular motion. With the other a quick up and down motion." Before starting an incantation. Within a few seconds the entire group was surrounded by a red sphere. Two individual planning to make an attack suddenly had their spell returned to them, causing them to scream as one has his arm torn off and the other begin to feel his body begin to disintegrate.

Groot and Terry ignored the scream and walk towards the Red Tower. Rocket softly said," In case your wondering, Groot. All languages are instantly translated by the magic. Wake me when we are inside the red tower."

Groot could feel Rocket falling asleep inside him, so turning to Terry, he asked," What all do you know about this planet?"

Terry answered," I was born here, the daughter of the house of brown and green. My father was an up and coming wizard. My mother already a second level sorceress. I was born during the festival of Power. I began to study from both of my parents. But at the age of eight. My father was accused of a horrendous crime. The Orange tower attacked my parents, when they went to pick me up from school, That was against all the rules. In retaliation the Red Tower Master Sorcerer challenge the Orange Tower, but it was for a unknown reason. The result was that the Orange Tower lost almost all their major magic wielders.  
"The Master Red Sorcerer,than handed his two junior magical wielder temporary control of the tower and said,' He was leaving for a time being but would be back' and vanish. Most of the other tower Master Sorcerer seem to be satisfy and nothing more was said. I only had an apprentice wizard but no one wanted to help because of the rumor about my father. Than I was attacked by several freshman sorcerer, which is why I can change from male to female."

Groot asked," What all did they do to you?"

Terry answered," Change it so that I would change to any animal I am close to unless the animal has magical power."

Groot asked," So do you plan on getting revenge on them. While we are here." As they entered the red tower.

Terry answered," No need, most have lost some of their abilities by aligning with the wrong tower at one time or another. Most are basically lower level magicians now."

Groot woke Rocket before asking," So what are you hoping to do here?"

Terry answered, "My only desire here is to find out, who might have stolen the stuff from Nova Corp."

Rocket said," Tell Terry, the chamber she want is straight ahead." Wanting Groot to go to a secluded area, so he could get out.

Groot relayed Rocket message before adding, "I will be along shortly."

Terry replied," Okay but don't take to long." Before walking toward the large doors.

Groot walked over to a secluded area and after checking for camera's opened his chest to let Rocket out.

Rocket hopped out before saying," Go join Terry, The Red Master will be there soon."

Groot replied," See you in there in a little while, Rocket." before heading toward the large doors.


	12. Orion Magic Society (planetside part2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tracy and Groot meet the Red Sorcerer (Rocket)

Groot locates a secluded corner and open his chest.

Rocket quickly hops out before saying," See you in the chambers, Groot."

Groot smiles before heading for the chamber, Tracy is waiting in.

Rocket concentrates before he is suddenly covered in a red outfit that hides his whole body. He than concentrate before vanishing into thin air.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tracy looks around the room before noticing two level one wizards working and watching her.

Groot entered and walked over to Tracy and ask," Are you okay?"

Tracy smiles at Groot before answering," I have never neet the Red sorcerer and I am kind of worried."

Groot walks her over to the couch and replied," I have heard unlike some of the other sorcerer, he does not seek out trouble."

Suddenly a shimmering appears by a nearby chair and in a few seconds later appear a figure dressed in red.

Both level one wizard quickly approach, the smaller of the two says,"I am Adias and this is Midas. Our master is pleased that you have come., Groot. Terry."

Midas asked," So how can the House of Red, help the guardians of the galaxy and the Bureau of Special Investigation?"

Tracy answered," We are here seeking a possible wizard, who robbed Nova Corp and would appreciate any help that can be given."

Adias replied," Our master will look into it and he invite you to visit in the town and if he find out anything. He will bring you back to the chambers."

Groot nodded before saying, "We greatly appreciate his help in this matter."

The Red Sorcerer made a quick symbol and both Groot and Tracy vanished.

The Red Sorcerer quickly pulled off his hood before saying, " So tell me any house having a change in status or change of leadership."

Adias replied," When we got the message that you were visiting and wanted to know about any major changes, we check things out. Two house have had changes in leadership. The Green house is now under control by Risae, she took out the former Sorcerer in a public battle. The Orange house leader, mysteriously disappeared and was taking over by a wizard from Terra. Also the Orange house has been rising steadily in the house rankings."

"Although the orange house is not looking for Allies, Several houses have come under the orange house protection." added Midas.

The Red Sorcerer asked," What houses have come under the orange house protection?"

Adias answered, "The pink, purple and most recently beige. Pushing the Orange House into third in ranking. Right behind the White and Black houses."

The Red Sorcerer hearing the envy in the voice of his two level 1 wizards, asked;" You both know that this house is by no means weak?"

Adias and Midas both nodded 'yes' before the latter asked," But why don't we show our true power?"

The Red Sorcerer answered," The strongest houses don't need to show their strength. Have you not notice that neither the Blue or Yellow house is ever challenge for power."

Adias and Midas both nodded before the former asked," Why would anyone challenge a low rank house?"

The Red Sorcerer smiled before answering," Because the top 3 houses are not Black, White and now Orange. Even though he does not lead the house the Sorcerer Supreme is of the Blue House. Some of the strongest Sorcerer belong to either the Blue, Yellow or Red House. You guys may wear the rank of Level 1 wizards but you are both strong sorcerer, who I appreciate and allow to run the red house. I have put few limitation on either of you.  
"You have both seen how well the towns belonging to the red house have prosper and how healthy those towns are. If we ran our house the way some of the other houses ran theirs, we would be constantly challenging each other. Instead we work fairly well together. The Blue and Yellow houses are also ran in a similar manner.  
"Now I know that both of you are envious of the other houses and if you desire to leave this house, I will let you go with my blessing. But if you leave, you will have to option and they are, Join another house and rise thru the ranks by battling other inside those houses or pick a house that has fallen into ruin and take it over and hope to gather other to the house."

Midas said," Even though we both are envious of other houses, we have no desire to leave the red house."

"With the towns needing little assistance from the red house, it gives us plenty of time to learn and practice our craft." added Adias.

The Red Sorcerer asked," How many towns are currently under the Red House?"

Adias answered," We have only 6 towns. Although a couple of them are kind of large."

"You told us to keep the town count under 10 and we keep an eye out for towns that have been abandoned and merge them with healthier towns." added Midas.

The Red Sorcerer asked, "Have there been any problems?"

Midas answered, "A few minor ones that were token care of. But after a few months, things go back to normal."

The Red Sorcerer replied," I knew I left the right individual in charge during my absent."

Adias asked," What brought you back here. Master?"

The Red Sorcerer answered," I am going to have a talk with the Orange Master. After that I plan to give Tracy, the parents possessions and than I will be leaving, again."


	13. Orion Magical society (part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Groot and Tracy visit one of the Red Sorcerer's town.

Groot and Tracy suddenly finds themselves outside a small town.

Tracy asked," Where are we?"

Groot answered, " Just outside a small town, I say we go check it out." and started for the town.

Tracy caught up with Groot before asking," Why do you stick around with Rocket, you guys are so opposite."

Groot replied," We have differences but those compliment each other."

Tracy asked," Give me a few example?"

Groot thought for a few moments before saying," I am larger and can reach things he can not but he is smaller and can fit into small places I could not. While I am strong and fast, he is smart and fast."

An elderly woman approach and said," Welcome to Richit. The Red Sorcerer has ask for me to show you around."

Tracy asked," May I ask, who I am addressing?"

The elderly lady, shook her head before answering, " I am called Mariah. Please follow me." and started for the town.

Groot and Tracy followed behind the elderly lady before Tracy asked," Where are the overlords?"

Mariah answered, " There are none and unlike some other houses, we only have to pay 10% tax on what we earn."

Tracy whistled most houses charged 25% or more before asking," How come so little?"

Mariah laughed before saying," I don't know. But I know the house I use to work for was taking 75% of gross or a minimum of five thousand units a year. Until they abandon the entire town. Since coming under the protection of the red house, we have prosper and have more freedom than ever before."

Groot replied, " You probably are also making more than you were under the other house."

Mariah smiled before saying," That I am, as is everyone else and 90% of it is legal." As they entered the town.

Groot notice people looked up and saw them before going back to doing whatever they were doing.

Tracy asked, "What do you do that is illegal?"

Mariah answered, "Dearie, I may be old but I am not stupid. So what things are of interest to you."

Tracy asked," What is there to do for fun?" 

Mariah answered, "There is a fair but that begins in a few days. But than I don't know what a young person like you would consider fun."

Tracy replied," I like Arcades, Carnivals, Fairs, and some good fiction books."

Mariah turned to look at Groot before asking," What do you like to do my tall friend?"

Groot answered, "Relax next to a lake or quiet running river surrounded by nature."

Mariah smiled before saying," That is something I can help you with." and taking them to a secluded wooded area.

As they left the forest. Groot sighed as he saw the beautiful lake with the far side being an open meadow


	14. Orion Magic Society (part four)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red wizard visit Orange Wizard

The Orange Wizard relaxed, Doctor Strange was busy, so no one of any power could enter his orange sanctuary.

Suddenly a Red cloud appear and in an instant the Red Wizard was sitting opposite the Orange Wizard.

The Orange Wizard shocked someone had penetrated his sanctuary, asked, "What do you want here Red."

Red answered," Well Orange, I know you robbed Nova Corp, I want the stuff you stole to hide your real thief."

Orange replied," Sorry but I dumped all that junk into another dimension. You can look for if you want." and laughed.

Red said," The Infinity stone was to be sold to Thanos, I hope you and he have a nice little chat."

Orange replied," I fear no one. I have the Ring of Atlas, the cloak of Odin, The crown of Hades, and the Scepter of Isis."

Red shook his head before saying," They are all fakes the real ones are well protected. Death has the Crown of Hades, Odin son has the cloak of Odin. Scepter of Isis is still in her hands, and the Ring of Atlas has not seen the light of day in years."

Orange outrage by what Red said," Threw a fireball at him."

Red waved his hand and the fireball vanished before saying," If you had all those magical items, I would not have been able to extinguished the fireball or enter your sanctuary. I hope when Thanos comes for the Infinity stone, you have it for him or else your in for a world of hurt." 

Orange replied, "The houses loyal to me will stand with against him."

Red laughed before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Red reappeared in his own sanctuary before saying, "Midas. Adias. I want the house and town ready for a defensive shield. Keep it low and have it ready to transport everyone to the Dark moon of Eltore. Warn the Blue and Yellow house that Thanos might be on his way here. I don't want our secret allies to become victims of Thanos anger."

Adias and Midas both nodded before vanishing.

Red thought a moment before deciding it was time to bring Groot and Terry back from the town. With a few incantations, Groot and Tracey were seated in front of the Red Wizard.

Red said," I have found out that the Orange house has again caused the problem and will be taken to account for what they have done."

Terry asked," What did the Orange House do with the non magical items?" 

Red answered, " He dumped them into another dimension. But before I send you back I do have something for you."

An old wooden box floated to Terry and landed in front of him. With a glance at Groot, he opened the box and was surprised to see what was in there. 

Red said, "They belong to your parents. As the sole child of that union, they now belong to you."

Before Terry could replied, she found herself back in front of the Milano. Groot appeared a few seconds later.

Groot entered the shuttle before turning on the translator and saying," I am going to check on Rocket." 

Terry followed and gathered everyone into the common room and said," The culprit is a member of the orange house and since Nova does not have any jurisdiction on this planet, the matter will be held by the council of Wizards."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Groot used the special key and entered Rocket room before letting Rocket out of his hiding spot.

Rocket said," The Red Wizard went back to sleep and hopes not to be disturb for a long time. I am going to follow his example and get some sleep."

Groot smiled before closing the door and locking it from the inside before saying, "I think we both could use some rest."


	15. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orange Wizard talks with his Allies  
> Meeting is interrupted.

The Orange wizard looked at his allies before saying," That interfering Red Wizard had the audacity to enter my sanctuary and order me to return the stuff that I acquired."

The pink, purple and beige wizard suddenly looked spooked and all 3 vanished in a cloud of smoke.

The Orange wizard yelled, "Where the frack did you go?"

A voice behind him said," I want the infinity stone, boy."

The Orange Wizard turned and seeing Thanos, replied," I don't have any infinity stones."

Thanos said," Boy, don't play games with me. It was with the other mundane items you stole from Nova Corp Headquarters."

The Orange Wizard replied," I only kept a few things that I wanted the rest I dumped into another dimension."

Thanos asked," Which dimension did you dump it in?"

The Orange Wizard replied," I don't know, I dump the stuff in different dimensions to get rid of it."

Thanos grabbed the Orange Wizard before saying, "You use the right arm for magic, correct."

The Orange Wizard nodded before screaming as Thanos tore the Orange Wizard Left Arm off.

Thanos said, "If you want your arm back, find me my stone or next time it will be worse." and vanished.

The Orange Wizard quickly cast a spell to heal his left shoulder before beginning to search the dimensions for the stone Thanos wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Dilmemian are a race that regenerate 4 times. Once as a member of each sex.


End file.
